my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: Moonlight Primrose
Moonlight Primrose is a secondary mission‎. __TOC__ Conduct of the mission After starting a relationship with Xu, the first time the Builder talks to him: * "No... this might not work. No... this definitely will not work." **''Anything bothering you Dr. Xu?'' * "Ah, PlayerName! I was doing something... didn't notice you." * "Recently I've been cultivating a special kind of herb, but it's not going smoothly. This kind of herb will need a special tool to grow."" **''Is there anything I can help with?'' * "Glad you asked! If you can make Plant Fences and Spray Bottles, it will be really helpful. Interested?" **''Yeah, that's no problem.'' **''Sorry, I've got something else coming up.'' *Choosing "Sorry, I've got something else coming up." ends the conversation. **The conversation can be continued at any time by talking to Xu and selecting Mission: Moonlight Primrose. *Choosing "Yeah, that's no problem." option: ** "Great. This is the workbook I brought from the research center. You should be able to read it." ** Cultivation Fence+1 ** Spray Bottle +1 This will begin Mission: Moonlight Primrose. Craft Item When you ask delivery the crafted items to Xu: * "That's a lot of work from you, thanks! With these, the herbs should grow really well." **''What kind of herbs?'' * "Ah.. It's complicated. According to the document, there will be beautiful flowers when it blossoms. I'll invite you when that happens." **''Sure.'' Wait for further notice In about three days, the Builder will receive a letter: * "Dear PlayerName: *:" Because of your help, Moonlight primrose grows really well. If everything goes as planned, it will blossom tonight. So come to the clinic at around 21:00." Date at 21:00 Speaking to Xu before 21:00: * "Got my letter? Don't worry there's still time. We meet at 21:00 tonight!" Approaching Dr. Xu between 21:00 and 0:00: * "Terrific, here you are! The cultivation area is not far away. I'll take you there." Dr. Xu will then lead the Builder to the cultivation area behind the Civil Corps building and to the right of the Abandoned Ruins #2. There will be a short cutscene, showing the flowers beginning to bloom: * "Nice job... it's blossoming" * "I called it Moonlight Primrose. My teacher found it in a very distant place. He sent me the seeds. It only blossoms under moonshine... it's a magical kind of plant. Not only can it cure diseases, it looks stunning... right?" * "I've extracted enough Yingyue essence. Here're some extra for you." * Moonlight Primrose+1 **''Does it have any special effects?'' * "This herb is for medical use. Good for motion sickness." **''Motion sickness?'' * "Right... you know, there's a very important patient of mine in Portia. After all these years, Ginger still cannot fully recover from his sickness. When the sickness re-emerges, it gets worse. Perhaps our technology is still not quite ready for certain diseases." * "But according to the letter from my teacher at Seesai, they've developed new techniques, from traditional knowledge, that can be very helpful for her sickness." * "I will soon be leave Portia for a while. Don't know how long yet. I'm going to miss every single one of you. **''You should take care of yourself more.'' **''Everyone is thankful to you'' *Choosing "You should take care of yourself more." option: ** "I just want to be nicer to you for a little longer." *Choosing "Everyone is thankful to you" option: ** "In fact, what I'm most thankful for is your continuous support." No matter which statement is chosen, the conversation will return to here: * "The best way to Seesai is to travel by water, but I get motion sickness every time. Moonlight Primrose can help with it." * "This is a beautiful view. I will remember this night, so when I leave Portia I can still gaze at the nightsky and think about our time together." *This ends the mission. Place of interest *Dr. Xu's Clinic Rewards * +40 * Experience +500 Moonlight Primrose